dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aksel Wayland
Aksel Wayland also known by the nickname of''' "Support Knight"' in the Underground Demon Tournaments is a major and important male character in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth and the descendant of the powerful blacksmith Wayland who crafted the seven Wayland Swords. He is the secret servant of Ichiro Alastor and Yukina the Vampire Princess that they bought during their first visit in the Underground tournaments after learning they have to fight with three members in order to compete. Aksel is the wielder of the sacred gear Saint Regalia and is also the wielder of the holy sword Khariél. After becoming the two's servant he enrolls in Kuoh Academy as a first-year student being instantly recognized by Sona and Gray who both knew about the horrible incident of his past. He was formerly a servant of the Beleth Clan, being a former bishop of Elena Beleth until he was kicked out after a horrible incident. Appearance Aksel is a slender and skinny boy with soft and wavy light brown hair that stops before his neck and emerald green eyes. He is shown to be a inch shorter than Ichiro and possesses fair cream colored skin. During his first appearance he is shown to wear a plain gray shirt with black trousers with chains wrapped around his arms and legs. After being bought by Ichiro and Yukina and transferring to Kuoh Academy he adopts the standard uniform of a Kuoh Academy male student. Outside of school he typically wears flax short-sleeved light blue tunic with irregular texture, hand-sewn threads on the cuffs and a V-shape cut on the chest, tied with a light brown cord, and black trousers. He not only wears this outside of school but also adopts this same appearance during his fights in the Underground Demon Tournaments. During the pseudo-Rating Game against Sirzechs Lucifer, where he plays the role of Ichiro's second bishop alongside Mittelt, he wears the shoulder-guards and shin-guards handcrafted himself made out of a special ore found in the Demon World. Personality Aksel is shown to be a quiet and kind hearted boy who dreams to become a powerful knight and hero in the Underworld and Heaven. He believes that working hard will allow him to achieve anything he dreams and strives to make the world a better place. After hearing Aksel's dream both Yukina and Ichiro describe him as a goody-two shoe who lives on ideals. He is also shown to always follow the rules and dislikes those who break serious laws and opposes Sora and Ichiro when they break rules. He also shows a bit of disgust towards the devil heirs and heiresses that abuse their power and statues for their own personal gain. Aksel is also shown to have developed low self esteem due to always being bullied by his former peerage members and other devil children including his own former master. Aksel has also developed a fear of talking to girls he has crushes on because of what occurred between him and his former master, shown by his inability to talk to Katase, who obviously had a crush on him during their first encounter and while Ichiro and Issei were trying to fix Riser, he kept blushing whenever Xuelan tried talking to him, only breaking out of his shell during a spar with the girl. Despite what Elena Beleth did to him, Aksel reveals that he still loves Elena and would become her bishop again if she requested him to, something that both Ichiro and Yukina call him a idiot for. Aksel's dream is to become a hero to both the Underworld and Heaven, something that seems like a contradiction since he is a reincarnated devil, a former human who chose to become a devil at that. He also has the dream to become a powerful Maou in order to change the Underworld for the better and to make laws against abusing servants, something Ichiro believes would be impossible. Aksel also reveals that he holds a bit of respect towards Sona for her dream of building a Rating Game school that even low-class devils would be able to attend. Aksel also has the dream to find the other six of his ancestor's lost swords, being able to tell that they still are alive by the jewels on his own sword still being intact. Aksel is shown to be intimidated by high-class devils, shown by his intimidation towards Asriel Adramelech during his first encounter. Despite this he is shown to be brave as despite being severely outclassed he still decided to engage in a fight with him, earning genuine respect from Ichiro who steps in and stop the match before Asriel Adramelech could kill him, which would've been legal since they were fighting in a ring in the Underworld. Aksel is shown to be brave, standing up to individuals who are greater than him in power, for example, standing up to Niklaus when he comes to kill Ichiro and facing Souji Okita by himself so Ichiro can fight Sirzechs by himself. He is also shown to be extremely loyal to Ichiro and Yukina, referring to them both with the -sama honorific however, he possesses more loyalty to Ichiro because he was the one who encouraged himself after his loss to Asriel Adramelech and Ichiro is also the one who trains him the majority of the time while Yukina mainly watches. History Aksel was made an orphan in the Underworld after both his parents were found out as spies of the Underworld and killed by Powerful Exorcists of the Church. Out of respect, Lord Bael decided he would allow the boy to not live a life of servitude and would give him financial means to live out a pretty well-off life in the human world. Aksel rejected this offer, feeling he owed it to his parents to become a powerful warrior and decided to take part in a Battle Royale hosted by the Beleth family to find the head daughter and heiress, Elena Beleth, powerful servants. Taking part in this battle, Elena decided to keep him along with ten others seeing his support abilities as an asset to her. Aksel slowly fell in love with his devil master who only saw Aksel as a means for power. After winning a Rating Game by helping his master through using his holy sword to boost her demonic power, Aksel confessed his feelings towards Elena in front of her entire family and the devils who were watching at the time, in order to prevent a scandal and out of disgust and frustration Elena began to beat on Aksel relentlessly driving the boy to tears and decided to kick him out of her peerage. Aksel then later decided to sell himself into slavery so he could grow stronger and joined the Underworld circuit that Ichiro and Yukina were joining a year before the start of the main series. Due to him only being useful for support and his weak abilities nobody wanted him and the two only picked him because he was the only one left. First Appearance After Ichiro suffers an embarrassing loss to the stray devil that killed Saji and Nimura being saved by Yukina, the latter decides to take Ichiro to the Demon World revealing her ability to temporarily nullify Ajuka's seal stating it's a ability she inherited from her mother. The two then meet Aksel who is the only servant left that they can buy, realizing they have no other option they decide to buy him and watch him face an embarrassing loss against a big demon realizing they had a lot of work to do. He then wakes up in Koneko's bed where he tells them the story of his past. Koneko then walks in the room asking who he is, Yukina quickly states he's her friend and will be transferring to Kuoh Academy. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Magical Abilities:' As a bishop, Aksel has immense magical strength but mainly uses his magic abilities as back-up towards his teammates, transferring his magic through his holy sword in order to boost his comrade's stats and powers. Aksel also demonstrates the ability to craft powerful barriers using his sacred gear, being able to craft a barrier that even Rias and Gray had a hard time breaking together. Skilled Swordsmanship: Aksel is shown to be a extremely great fighter with a sword, able to fight on par with Meguri and even demonstrating great skills while sparring with Ichiro. His skill is so great that he can bring out the full potential of a sword like Khariél, which isn't meant for battle but is more of a support sword and was able to use it to kill a stray devil demonstrating his skill as a sword fighter. Youkai Taming and Channeling: A power he inherited from his father, a ability that allows him to tame youkai almost on par to someone like Souji Okita who has turned his body into a Youkai nest. He has tamed two spirits, a Gyokuto rabbit youkai and a Yosuzume night sparrow youkai, and reveals the ability to use their power without having to summon them directly, making this ability useful in a Rating Game. This power also allows him to a extent, to calm down Koneko whenever she gets angry at Ichiro causing a wave of calmness to wash over her. * Gyokuto Powers: By channeling the power of his pact with the Gyokuto, Aksel can increase his speed and acrobatic abilities on par with a actual Gyokuto rabbit able to give him speed on par with a devil of the knight class. He can also summon blinding lunar lights that can blind even high-class angels and devils. * Yosuzume Powers: Similar to his pact with Gyokuto, Aksel can channel his power and conjure up sparrows made out of his demonic energy. He can also create cold icy winds that are similar to the third circle of hell in Dante's Inferno. Natural holy sword wielder: Unlike both his parents, Aksel was born a natural holy sword wielder able to manipulate and use holy swords despite being a reincarnated devil. Natural demon sword wielder: A ability he inherited from his parents that allows him to manipulate and fight with demon swords. Flight: '''Being a devil, Aksel is capable of flight and possesses two black devil wings. Equipment '''Khariél: '''One of the Seven swords that is apart of his ancestor's Wayland's collection. The sword is able to release a healing aura for it's allies and the wielder. This healing aura can be used to heal almost any illness and damage taken in battle but this sword can't reattach limbs. The sword also possesses the ability of support which allows the wielder to transfer their stamina, speed, or strength to their allies allowing their allies to become much stronger and faster than their opponent, this however is a double-edge blade as it causes the wielder to become weaker, slower, and lose stamina, however being a bishop Aksel has a high amount of magical energy to use. Being an exceptional swordsman, Aksel can bring out the potential of Khariél and use it as a battle sword and can make it's holy properties fatal to creatures like devils and demons. '''Gyokuto and Yosuzume: The Rabbit Youkai and Night Sparrow Youkai that he made pacts with. They lend him their power so that he can use their abilities during Rating Games without having to summon them which would break the rules. He can also summon them outside of Rating Games to fight on his behalf although he has a hard time summoning Gyokuto who has to watch over the moon with the others of his kind. Saint Regalia: A powerful sacred gear that allows Aksel to analyze any weapon he scans with his sacred gear. not only this but it allows him to fuse his own body with any weapon in his possession, allowing him to gain the powers and abilities belonging to that weapon. Trivia * Aksel is based off of Krillin from Dragon Ball Legends by Veema albeit his backstory, appearance, and personality are a lot different. * A common trope is for Aksel and Ichiro to get in comical situations that causes others to question their sexuality. And to the anger of Ichiro, Kiryuu has created a yaoi fanfiction featuring the two boys called Knight X Support * Aksel personality also shares a lot of similarities to Asia which causes the two to quickly become friends. * Aksel is shown to dislike sweets which is viewed as a sin by Ichiro and Koneko. * Aksel evil piece position has nothing to do with his nickname or his status as a knight which is unusual for a evil piece servant. * Aksel's appearance is based off of Eugeo from Sword Art online. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users